Aeon Grand Masters
Aeon Grand Masters & Supreme Royal Monarchs of The Spiritual & Supernatural Worlds & The Vast Extraterrestrial Alien Galaxies / Revolutionary Neo Sailor Guardians & Protectors of The Imperial & Glorious New Moon Kingdom of The Platinum Millennium is a fan fictional alternate universal retelling of Sailor Moon. The Sailor Team are the main heroines. The Silver Millennium still exists, but has been reborn into the Platinum Millennium after The war against The Predare Empire. Princess Serenity has an older sister who is the princess of The Sun Kingdom. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity'sbodyguards and the true princesses of The Solar System. The canon Sailor Scouts are from noble families and are apart of The Dark Scouts. This story is acomplete deconstruction and reconstruction of The Sailor Moon anime with the additions of Excessive Violennce and Crude Humor. Rias Gremory is the descendant of The Queen of The Underworld & Mother of All Devils, Queen Lilith. is called The Princess of All Devils, Hell's Most Beautiful Female Devil, The Strongest Woman in The Underworld, The Ultimate Queen, The Crimson Darkness and The Crimson Shadow. Medaka Kurokami is an Archangel class Fallen Angel, One of The Six Great Evil Gods of The Six True Fallen Angels. She is also The creator of The Dusk Paradise ''System. Medaka is called The ''Queen of Light & Darkness, Grigori's Ultimate Goddess, The Fallen Angel Goddess of Creation & Destruction. Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of The Original God, She is an Archangel class Angel. She is said to be more powerful than her father. Kagome is called The Holy General, Heaven's Ace of Aces, The Saint of Divinity, Guardian of The Holy Light and The Strongest & Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. Plot Sailor Team Main Members Autobots Holy Knights Avengers Keyblade Warriors Head Masters Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heaevnly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythlogical Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Irish Roman Shinto Egyptian Vampires Youkai Magicians Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard Gotei 13 Notes *Shinji Ikari was adopted Into The King ranked Belial family after they won The lottery. Diehauser doe not betray The Underworld and join Khaos Briagde. The Belial clan wieldsapowerful ability rivaling The Great King ranked Bael clan's Power of Destruction, it is called Time Dilation. *Shinji gets The Divine Dividing and Rias gets The Night Reflection sacred gear from Shinji as a gift *Lilanne von Phoenix is The daughter of The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, Catherine Rose Hinsoma. Lilanne is delcared The most powerful female devil in Underworld surpassing her mother in terms in strength. Lilanne improved The Underworld. *The Belial family was promoted to The status of Great King because of Shinji's actions. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Remakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions